The shaded region shown consists of 11 unit squares and rests along the $x$-axis and the $y$-axis. The shaded region is rotated about the $x$-axis to form a solid. In cubic units, what is the volume of the resulting solid? Express your answer in simplest form in terms of $\pi$.

[asy]
defaultpen(linewidth(0.7));
fill((0,0)--(0,5)--(1,5)--(1,2)--(4,2)--(4,0)--cycle, gray(.8));
draw((0,0)--(0,5)--(1,5)--(1,2)--(4,2)--(4,0)--cycle);
draw((0,1)--(4,1));
draw((0,2)--(1,2));
draw((0,3)--(1,3));
draw((0,4)--(1,4));
draw((1,0)--(1,2));
draw((2,0)--(2,2));
draw((3,0)--(3,2));

draw((4,0)--(5,0),EndArrow(4));
draw((0,0)--(-2,0),EndArrow(4));
label("$x$", (5,0), E);

draw((0,5)--(0,6),EndArrow(4));
draw((0,0)--(0,-1),EndArrow(4));
label("$y$", (0,6), N);
[/asy]
Explanation: The resulting solid is the union of two cylinders: one whose radius is 5 units and whose height is 1 unit (the squares shown in light gray produce this cylinder), and the other whose radius is 2 units and whose height is 3 units (shown in dark gray).  The sum of these volumes is $\pi(5)^2(1)+\pi(2)^2(3)=\boxed{37\pi}$ cubic units.

[asy]
import graph;
defaultpen(linewidth(0.7));
fill((0,0)--(1,0)--(1,5)--(0,5)--cycle, gray(.8));
fill((1,0)--(4,0)--(4,2)--(1,2)--cycle, gray(0.4));
draw((0,0)--(0,5)--(1,5)--(1,2)--(4,2)--(4,0)--cycle);
draw((0,1)--(4,1));
draw((0,2)--(1,2));
draw((0,3)--(1,3));
draw((0,4)--(1,4));
draw((1,0)--(1,2));
draw((2,0)--(2,2));
draw((3,0)--(3,2));
draw((4,0)--(5,0),EndArrow(4));
draw((0,0)--(-2,0),EndArrow(4));
label("$x$", (5,0), E);
draw((0,5)--(0,6),EndArrow(4));
draw((0,0)--(0,-1),EndArrow(4));
label("$y$", (0,6), N);[/asy]